Old Scratch
Old Scratch is an Avatar of the Devil native to the shores of the Eastern United States. This Avatar takes the form of a tall and imposing man with indeterminate racial features. He is dark in complexion and his hair is a black shock when not tied down. Old Scratch usually appears in one of three principle forms: as a wildman in Native American garb, as a commoner dressed in the casual clothing of that era, or as a man of taste complete with three-piece suit. Old Scratch has long been a thorn in the side of the Sons of Liberty. Facts: -Old Scratch first appeared among the First Nations of the Americas prior to the arrival of the European settlers. Early tales of him were discounted as myth and legend, even by Adepts, until Old Scratch began interfering in the colonist's lives. -Old Scratch is blamed for several calamities that befell early, colonial America. He is credited with starting the Salem Witch Trials, with igniting hatred between the Europeans and Native Americans, and with helping to facilitate the persecution of Quakers and other religious minorities. -Old Scratch often associates with those in power, especially lawyers and judges, and tempts them over to the dark side of Infernalism. He has a strong cult following up and down the Atlantic coast and has more than a few Magick-users in his employ. His cults traditionally meet in the woods to perform Satanic rituals together, but otherwise lead normal, civilian lives so as to make them nearly indistinguishable from ordinary people. -Old Scratch has been a source of corruption and vice within the Sons of Liberty Chapter. He has corrupted several of their leaders already and has challenged more than a few of its heroes. The SoL are aware of Old Scratch, however, and actively keep an eye out for his presence. -The Knights of Labour have also reported run-ins with Old Scratch, although these are rare. -The one group that has the most experience in dealing with Old Scratch is the White Lodge. They know much about his goings and doings, and have combated him for a great while longer than any of the paleface newcomers have. -In terms of fighting ability, Old Scratch seems to be surprisingly human. A few Adepts report facing off against Old Scratch in hand-to-hand combat and actually walking away the victor, or at least giving Old Scratch a bang for his buck. -However, Old Scratch is a classic schemer rather than a fighter. He enjoys setting people up and he knows how to play people and groups against each other. He always seems to know just what to say to get people to do what he wants. -Old Scratch often introduces himself as 'Mr.' Scratch, especially in regards to children. -Old Scratch often haunts dark forests and old swamps. He has not taken to more modern, urban areas, or at least no one has caught him residing in such places. -Old Scratch identifies as an American citizen and seeks to typify the worst traits in American society. Traits he tries to bring out, hastening the corruption of the country in the process. Category:Infernal Category:Sons Of Liberty Category:Gothic